For certain age groups, such as the elderly, or people that engage in certain dangerous activities, such as firefighters and soldiers, it is desirable to track and understand human activity automatically. For example, a person that has fallen may be injured, unconscious, etc., and needs emergency assistance. In such circumstances, relying on the person to initiate a call to a public safety access point (PSAP) (e.g., 9-1-1 emergency services, an automated emergency call center, etc.) is not practical. Moreover, even if the person is capable of placing the call, the PSAP may be located outside the geographical jurisdiction for providing emergency services. An emergency services person located at a PSAP may need to manually place a second call to the local fire station, police, or Emergency Medical Services (EMS) squad, thereby wasting precious time that could be used to save the person's life. Further, if the person is unconscious, they would not be able to relate the nature of their injuries nor their physical location.
A wearable device may be worn by the user and the wearable device may monitor the activities and/or health of the user using a variety of sensors and/or components (e.g., GPS units, a blood pressure unit, an accelerometer, etc.). The wearable device may also provide a simple interface (e.g., a single button) to allow a user to initiate a voice call (e.g., to request help). However, these simplified interfaces (e.g., the single button) may not allow a user to choose a destination for the voice call. The wearable device may be configured to call a single destination (e.g., a PSAP) in response to a user request (e.g., in response to the user pushing the button) and may not be able to initiate voice calls to other destinations in response to the user request. The wearable device may use various other devices (e.g., health sensors). For example, the wearable device may user a blood pressure sensor, a thermometer, a weight sensor (e.g., a scale), etc., to monitor the condition, health and/or state of the user.